


Un déluge en plein cœur.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [10]
Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31. Portrait de la jeune fille en feu] : Elle aurait dû vouloir la chasser, et pourtant, Héloïse s'étonnait elle-même en appréciant de plus en plus Marianne. Marianne/Héloïse.
Relationships: Héloïse & Sophie (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Marianne & Sophie (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Series: Sur votre 31 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. 21. Flamme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mot du 19/06/2020 Flamme
> 
> \- Fandom du 25/08/2020 au 01/09/2020 : Portrait de la jeune fille en feu
> 
> \- Défi couple 235 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Deux cent trente-cinquième baiser : Un baiser sur la joue
> 
> \- Fanart du 09/09/2020De JadeDownTheDrain
> 
> \- Défi baiser 35 : Un baiser d'un(e) peintre
> 
> \- Drabble Tag Femslash 86 : Couple : Héloïse / Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu) Contraintes : Drame
> 
> \- Titre du 16/07/2020 : Un déluge en plein cœur.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 74. sables mouvants
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Héloïse (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- Couple du 08/10/2020 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 12 défis.

Il y avait une flamme qui brûlait en elle depuis que Marianne était arrivée.

Héloïse avait eu du mal à s'en rendre compte au début, surtout parce que ses sentiments vis-à-vis de sa soit-disant dame de compagnie étaient assez confus, principalement quand elle avait découvert la véritable identité de cette dernière, elle avait été en colère contre elle, elle aurait dû la détester, vouloir la voir partir, et pourtant…

Rien de tel, non, bien au contraire, elle aurait voulu qu'elle reste, qu'elle reste pour toujours, et elle était tombée amoureuse comme on sombre dans des sables mouvants, avec la quasi certitude de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper.

Marianne l'avait peinte, l'avait dessinée aussi au crayon, à moitié nue, en l'embrassant de nombreuses fois dans le processus, sur le nez, la bouche, la joue, et Héloïse s'était sentie fondre, et surtout brûler.

Sauf que c'était fini, bien fini et elle allait devoir la laisser partir.

Elles avaient été bien heureuses au moins, le peu de temps que ça avait duré…


	2. 22. Falaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 25/08/2020 au 01/09/2020 : Portrait de la jeune fille en feu
> 
> \- Défi couple 235 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Prompt du 22/08/2020 : "- Comment ça se fait qu'il pleut ici ? - Il ne pleut pas... - Alors pourquoi mes joues sont mouillées ? - Ce sont tes larmes"
> 
> \- UA Romantique n°22 : Marianne et Héloïse et le conte de la Petite Sirène. Marianne est la fameuse petite sirène et Héloïse est le Prince Eric. Contraintes : Seulement dans cette réalité, le Prince est forcé par son père de devoir se marier avec un autre Prince. Seulement, elle fera la connaissance de Marianne qui bousculera tout (même ce qu'elle pensait savoir d'elle sur son orientation)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 25 : Un baiser sur la plage
> 
> \- POP n18 : Hannibal -Élégant : écrire sur Lucius Malfoy ou un personnage toujours très bien habillé
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 75. Étalement
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Héloïse (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- Couple du 08/10/2020 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 10 défis.

Marianne avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir marcher.

Pourquoi elle voulait aller sur la terre ferme, elle ne le savait pas, n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, et son père désapprouvait son idée, bien évidemment, mais elle voulait juste… découvrir ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui n'était pas le sien, et quand une sorcière nommée Sophie lui avait proposé de lui offrir des jambes sans rien lui demander en échange, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, ne demandant que cela.

La première fois qu'elle posa les pieds sur le sable de la plage, l'ancienne sirène se mit à sourire.

Ça allait être une grande aventure.

_§§§§_

Ça avait été un désastre…

Cette soirée organisée par son père le roi, où elle était supposée rencontrer son futur fiancé, hé bien ça n'avait définitivement pas été une grande réussite, de toute évidence, et le cœur empli de rage (elle ne voulait pas se marier, elle l'avait déjà dit à ses parents mais ils ne l'avaient bien sûr _pas écouté_ _e_ ), elle s'était dirigée vers la plage, non loin de la falaise où elle aimait tant aller pour admirer la vue.

Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber, c'était presque un étalement sur le sol en vérité, ne se souciant guère que sa somptueuse robe de bal puisse être couverte de sable, et elle sursauta soudainement en voyant une jeune femme toute vêtue de vert et pourtant _pieds nus_ qui se promenait non loin d'elle.

« Bonsoir, fit-elle, se forçant à être polie, alors qu'elle ne voulait que pleurer. Vous êtes perdue ?

\- Oui, je… je viens tout juste d'arriver, et je… je suis Marianne, et toi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je… je suis Héloïse, répondit la blonde en cachant le fait qu'elle était la princesse du royaume, et je… Comment ça se fait qu'il pleut ici ? Marmonna-t-elle en sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Naïvement, Marianne fronça les sourcils et répondit :

\- Il ne pleut pas…

\- Alors pourquoi mes joues sont mouillées ?

\- Ce sont tes larmes.

Héloïse eut un sourire amusé.

\- Probablement oui…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Mes parents veulent que j'épouse quelqu'un que je connais à peine, et je ne veux pas.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée. »

La conversation continua pendant encore plusieurs heures, puis les deux femmes se quittèrent, Marianne continuant son exploration.

Héloïse était certaine qu'elle ne reverrait plus cette inconnue après cette soirée.

Elle avait tort bien sûr.

_§§§§_

_Deux semaines plus tard_ _._

Il faisait beau le jour où elles se revirent.

Elles étaient de nouveau à la plage, Héloïse étant vécue élégamment, comme de coutume, tandis que Marianne, quant à elle, continuait encore de s'habituer à ce tout nouveau monde pour elle, et Héloïse se surprit à sourire et à rire avec cette femme si étrange, qui semblait tout droite sortie d'un autre monde, mais qui était en même temps si gentille et innocente.

Héloïse ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement eu envie de l'embrasser.

_§§§§_

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, de vouloir embrasser quelqu'un, aucun de ses potentiels prétendants ne lui avait fait cet effet-là, mais Marianne… c'était différent.

Aucun des princes ou des nobles qu'elle avait pu côtoyer ne l'avait faite se sentir comme ça, Marianne était en train de chambouler toute son existence par sa simple existence, et c'était proprement terrifiant, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, elle le savait, et ça lui faisait sincèrement peur.

Il lui suffisait de regarder le sourire de Marianne pour laisser ses peurs s'évanouir, au moins pendant quelques secondes.

_§§§§_

Elles étaient encore sur la plage la première fois qu'elles s'embrassèrent.

Et ce fut de nouveau sur cette plage qu'elles se décidèrent à fuir ensemble pour découvrir le monde, sans le moindre regret.


	3. 23. Beau/belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 25/08/2020 au 01/09/2020 : Portrait de la jeune fille en feu
> 
> \- Défi couple 235 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Deux cent trente-et-unième baiser : Un baiser donné dans un musée
> 
> \- Situation 274 : Un personnage A demande en mariage un personnage B au musée
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 76. livre de poche
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Héloïse (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 154. Et sur ces mots, elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau.
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Couple du 08/10/2020 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 11 défis.

Héloïse était belle, songeait Marianne, le cœur battant alors qu'elle entrait avec sa petite-amie dans le musée qu'elles avaient prévu de visiter ensemble, elle était aussi vive, spirituelle, intelligente, gentille, en un mot, parfaite.

Et Marianne allait lui demander de l'épouser, ici, maintenant, enfin si elle arrivait d'abord à ne pas se laisser bouffer par le stress, elle s'empressa de ranger son livre de poche dans son sac et de suivre sa compagne (et normalement future épouse) dans une des autres pièces du musée, qui regorgeait d'œuvres toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la peintre mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit l'écrin qui contenait la bague qu'elle comptait offrir à la blonde.

« Héloïse ? Fit-elle après s'être bien assurée qu'elles étaient seules dans la pièce.

La noble se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais savoir, enfin je me posais la question de… est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement, envahie par l'angoisse.

Un sourire doux apparut rapidement sur le visage de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Oui, évidemment que je veux t'épouser Marianne, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser, et Marianne eut un sourire soulagé.

\- Bien, tant mieux, je… je t'aime Héloïse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Marianne, lui assura-t-elle. »

Et sur ces mots, elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau.


	4. 24. Loin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 25/08/2020 au 01/09/2020 : Portrait de la jeune fille en feu
> 
> \- Défi couple 235 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 10/08/2020 A a ses règles et B prend soin de lui/elle
> 
> \- Défi baiser 17 : Un baiser d'un(e) blond(e)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 77. Pagne
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Héloïse (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Trente troisième baiser : Un baiser sur le front.
> 
> \- Couple du 08/10/2020 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 10 défis.

« J'AI MAL BORDEL ! »

Oh Dieu, qu'Héloïse _détestait_ cette période du mois, cette semaine de l'horreur et où elle avait mal durant au moins la moitié, et où elle ne pouvait bien sûr rien faire contre ça.

Entendant la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, elle réalisa alors que sa petite-amie, Marianne, venait tout juste de rentrer, et l'avait très certainement entendue hurler.

Celle-ci entra dans leur chambre et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

« Toi ça va pas mieux à ce que je vois.

\- Non, pas du tout, loin de là, marmonna-t-elle, les médocs ne font toujours pas effet, et j'ai juste envie de rester là sans rien faire et uniquement vêtue d'un pagne et… bordel, je sais même plus que je raconte. »

Marianne éclata de rire, et Héloïse l'embrassa pour la faire taire, avant que la brune ne se lève et ne déclare :

« Allez, reste là, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, ça devrait te faire du bien.

\- Merci chérie, fit Héloïse avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. »

Lorsque Marianne revint quelques minutes plus tard et se lova contre elle, chocolat chaud en main, Héloïse avait toujours mal, mais se sentait déjà mieux.


	5. 25. Âme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 25/08/2020 au 01/09/2020 : Portrait de la jeune fille en feu
> 
> \- Défi couple 235 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Défi des âmes-sœurs : Âmes-sœurs 35 : Vous souffrez et tombez de plus en plus malade tant que vous ne trouvez pas votre âme sœur. Le temps est compté. Votre vie peut prendre fin si vous ne trouvez pas à temps votre âme sœur.
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 23/08/2020 A fait plus de 500km pour rejoindre B et lui faire la surprise
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 79. Pélican / Hippogriffe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Héloïse (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre.
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Vos personnages sur Discord : Un personnage A et un personnage B se rencontrent sur Discord. Quand le bot du mariage apparaît sur le serveur, les deux personnages se marient, plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Sauf que le jour où ils se rencontrent face à face, ils finissent par réaliser qu'ils sont réellement tombés amoureux.
> 
> \- Défis à l'unité : Défi 1 d'Angelica R : (multifandom) Un personnage A et un personnage B se rencontrent sur Discord. Quand le bot du mariage apparaît sur le serveur, les deux personnages se marient, plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Sauf que le jour où ils se rencontrent face à face, ils finissent par réaliser qu'ils sont réellement tombés amoureux.
> 
> \- Couple du 08/10/2020 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 11 défis.

Héloïse était malade.

Elle n'était pas étonnée à vrai dire, elle aurait dû le voir venir après tout, à vingt-trois ans, elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré son âme-sœur, son temps était compté, elle toussait de plus en plus, et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour la trouver.

_Trouve moi je t'en pris, parce que je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir encore la force_ _._

_§§§§_

Si on lui avait demandé, Héloïse de Rohan aurait très certainement choisi Marianne Duchamp (enfin plus GirlOnFire comme elle se faisait appeler sur Discord, elle-même ayant choisi comme pseudo IamNotEowyn) comme âme-sœur, en vérité, elle et la jeune peintre s'étaient même mariées sur Discord, par le biais du bot mariage, ce n'était qu'un jeu bien sûr, mais Héloïse s'était surprise à apprécier de plus les messages matinaux et quotidiens que lui envoyait la brune, et auxquels elle répondait dès qu'elle en avait le temps.

Mais Marianne et elle ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées en vrai, alors elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elles étaient âmes-sœur ou non, et les probabilités pour qu'Héloïse meurt avant de la rencontrer pour de vrai étaient terriblement élevées.

Elle ne savait pas alors que sa femme de Discord avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

_§§§§_

Marianne était malade elle aussi.

Et pourtant, elle était là, dans une ville se trouvant à plus de cinq cent kilomètres de chez elle, afin d'enfin rencontrer sa femme de Discord, comme elle l'appelait, sans rien lui avoir dit, bien sûr, et en levant la tête, elle vit un pélican voler au dessus d'elle et elle sourit en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas loin de sa destination.

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle dirait à Héloïse une fois qu'elle serait en face d'elle pour de vrai, mais elle était sure de trouver.

Et pourtant, toutes ces considérations s'évanouirent quand la blonde ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta instantanément de tousser en la voyant, et de même, Marianne se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux, et d'un seul coup, elles surent.

Héloïse sourit, et se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai failli attendre tu sais.

\- Pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps. »

Et Marianne sentit une nouvelle chaleur envahir son cœur alors qu'elle serrait enfin son âme-sœur contre elle.

Elle l'avait enfin trouvée, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher de sitôt.


End file.
